My Hero: A Twilight Short story
by crazypsycholover
Summary: Edward is not Bellas Hero! CANT SUMMARIZE READ AND REVIEW ITS GOOD


**My Hero: A Twilight Short story**

**Bella's POV.**

**We rode along in silence. I just stared straight ahead trying my hardest to avoid the familiar cars driving next to us. We were all still mad at each other. Renesmee (now she looks about 17 or 18) sighed in the back. She was the only one I wasn't mad at. None of us were mad at her. Nobody could be… none of this was technically her fault; she just wanted to get a good grade at school. Besides, one look into those big brown eyes of hers and no one could stay mad at her. I glanced over into the mirror. Jacob had his arm around her. **_**He's still trying to kiss up to her?!?!?!**_** I thought. That made me even angrier. I had the sudden urge to just to turn around and punch him, but then that would make Nessie even more upset at me. Although she wasn't just upset with me, she's upset with all of us. **

**I remember the day she came home from school. We had moved from our hometown in Forks, Washington to La Push to be closer to Jacob. We had gone to school with her since she looked about our age. It was confusing because her grandparents (Carlisle and Esme) had to be her parents. And her parents (Edward and I) along with her aunts and uncles (Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett) had to be her siblings. **

**One bright sunny day, Renesmee was the only one of us (besides Jacob) who could go to school. It was because she didn't sparkle like a diamond like the rest of us, she just glowed, which was very unnoticeable. She came home with a smile on her face. "Hey kiddo how was you're day?" I asked giving her a hello hug. Jacob looked a little confused. "I'm fine." She said in a strange way, it was, perky! She was never perky. Now we understood why Jacob was confused. Edward, being the great father he was tried very hard not to intrude on her thoughts as much as possible. And apparently it was working, because he had no clue what was going on. "I entered a contest." she said happily noticing our confused looks. "That's cool!" I said **

_**She is so much more daring then I was when I was a human **_**I thought thinking back to my clumsy days. **_**Then again she's only half-human. **_**"So what do you win?" Emmett asked **_**Typical Emmett, he would want to know that! **_**"Ten thousand dollars." Nessie answered as-a-matter-of-factly. "Nice" Emmett said, probably thinking about what he would do with it. "So what's the topic about?" Edward asked knowing there was a topic, he can't ignore everything Nessie thinks no matter how hard he tries. "We have to write about our hero." She said smiling, still. "Oooh, who are you going to write about?" Alice asked getting excited. "Hum, I don't know, all of you are my heroes so, I'm gonna have to think about it." She said, apparently the thought hadn't occurred to her yet. But we didn't have to be Edward to know what everyone was thinking, or Alice to know what would happen next. For the next month, we all competed for Nessie's attention. Finally a huge fight broke out, now the only person we were speaking to was Nessie.**

**It was time for the contest deadline and the winner to be announced. Nessie never told us who she wrote about and everyone knew that as soon as we did, that would be the only happy person, until they saw the others faces. The essays had to be presented out loud. We all found a seat scattered around, nobody wanting to sit next to the other. Rosalie and Emmett didn't want to sit together, Alice and Jasper, Edward and I, even Carlisle and Esme were mad at all of us (including each other!)**

**Renesmee was the last to go up. Finally, the moment of truth. **

**She stood in front of the crowd with a mixture of confidence and fear in her eyes. Then she spoke:**

**I know that I was asked to write about my hero, but that's the thing, I don't have just one hero, I have nine. **

_**(She glanced over at Carlisle) **_**First there's my father; Carlisle Cullen. He is just as good a man as he is a doctor, if not more. **

**Next is my mother; Esme Cullen. She has been through so much tragedy in her life, but she was, and still is, strong enough to face it.**

**Then there is my sister; Alice Cullen. Sure she can go a little over the top with decorations, but that's why I love her. **_**(Nessie giggled along with the rest of us.)**_

**Next there is my brother; Jasper Hale. He is a great leader, but afraid to show it, afraid of what might happen if he does. **_**(I saw the warm smile on Jasper's face as she called him a good leader)**_

**There's my other brother; Emmett Cullen. There is only one word to describe him: the protector. **_**(He had that goofy smile on his face)**_

**Next is my sister; Rosalie Hale. She may look like just another pretty face, but she is much more than that. **_**(Nessie said looking straight into Rosalie's eyes.)**_

**There is my boyfriend; Jacob Black. He's not just my boyfriend, but whatever I need him to be, whenever I need him, whether it's a brother, a friend or a protector.**

**Then my favorite sister; Bella Swan. **_**(We figured that it would be best to say they adopted me to and was dating Edward) **_**She is beautiful, funny, smart, graceful and warm-hearted, but yet she can't see this. (I think, personally, she just looked into a mirror and was so blinded by her own beauty that now she can't see that.) **_**(The whole room chuckled at that comment, but it made my heart fill with warmth.)**_

**Finally, there is my last brother; Edward Cullen. He is the perfect person. He's kind, talented, funny, inhumanly smart **_**(She said rolling her eyes slightly.)**_** and the most self-sacrificing person I have ever met, but just like Bella, he can't see that, I guess he just needs to look a little bit harder. **_**(With that she handed the paper to her English teacher and went back to sit with Jacob.)**_

"**Alright, now the judges will take time to discus the winner so if you would like you may go to the back where the refreshments are." Mrs. Rice, the English teacher, said. While everyone went to the back to get food, me and my family just sat where we were and looked at each other. Then after about a minute, we all (except for Jacob and Renesmee) stood and walked over to the empty seats and sat next to one another. We were all forgiven.**

**It took about 15 minutes for the judges to decide the winner. In those 15 minutes my family and I forgave each other and were back to our normal selves, talking and laughing. Finally Mrs. Rice walked out on stage and the room went silent. "The judges have come to their conclusion." I realized that I was so anxious to know who won, worried that if Nessie didn't win, that hopefully she wouldn't be too disappointed (And I was also worried for the judges lives if she was). "It was a unanimous decision…" Mrs. Rice continued. "And the winner of the $10, 000.00 is…" By this time we were all on the edge of our seats. "…Renesmee Cullen!" **_**YES!!!!!!!!**_** We all practically shouted, we were all so proud of her.**

**We all walked to the car. "Oh, I'm so proud of you." I told Nessie as me and Edward gave her a huge bear hug. "We're all proud of you" Jasper added as he and Alice hugged her. "So what are you going to do with your ten thousand dollars?" Alice asked excitedly pulling away to let everyone else hug her. Renesmee just smiled and looked over at Carlisle. "I'm gonna give it to the hospital to go towards research for incurable diseases like cancer." She said, knowing Carlisle would be proud of that answer. She handed him the check, then he wrapped his arms around her in a huge bear hug. **_**That's my girl.**_** I thought. **_**Too bad Edward can't read my mind, then he would know how similar she was to him. **_


End file.
